TAWOG Poetry
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: This is a collection of Poems all based around TAWOG. Will archive my own poems as well as any requests I get! Send in a brief summery of the poem as well as the genres you want. Summery of each poem inside. Not enough Poetry on this site so I will do my part to bring some to you. It's a lot better then it sounds... *Complete for now. May come back to this at later date*
1. My Life in Review

**A/N Sal here with what is now his TAWOG Poem Archive. Enjoy!**

_**Summery: After Gumball's latest brush with Death, he wakes up in a hospital and begins to reflect on his life.  
**_

_**Genres: Standard Poem.  
**_

_**My Life in Review**_

_As I awoke in my bed, feeling like the dead_

_I look around to see the white of a hospital I know too well_

_The pain I feel is indescribable as I feel my head_

_But that won't stop me from the story I must tell_

* * *

_How did I end up like this? How it hurts to say__  
_

_ I don't know how to fall of a cliff in a mop bucket_

_My luck just sucked as this is the second time someone needed to pray_

_My chest feels like it's wrapped in a corset_

* * *

_My life as always been an exciting one to live_

_Due no small part to those who live with me through the days_

_If they were only here I'd feel less like a captive_

_As I'm blinded by the sun's mighty rays_

* * *

_All those I know with what makes them unique_

_From my family to my friends to my enemies_

_Some of which have left me broken like an antique_

_From friend or foe it's sometimes taken to new degrees_

* * *

_I'll start with the closest, none closer than Darwin_

_My brother through it all his face always happy_

_He can't remember much like where he's been_

_But I'm sure he'll never forget how he and I are chummy_

* * *

_Next is Anais, my one and only sister_

_She's smarter than a rocket scientist, often scaring people_

_She can make the worst problems disappear like a master_

_I wish I was that smart or at least a sample_

* * *

_Next my dad also known as Richard_

_A fat bunny of a dad though don't let that fool you_

_He could make any day cooler than a blizzard_

_And his jokes take away your life made of issue_

* * *

_Last of my family is Nicole, my mother_

_A stressed woman who works everyday_

_To make sure our lives aren't any bother_

_She's the strongest in town so they all know who to obey_

* * *

_Next to the friends that mean the most_

_From bullies to the girl I want to hold_

_From the living to the girl turned ghost_

_These are those I see, that you need to behold_

* * *

_We'll start with the girl I love Penny_

_A cheerleader, she's the nicest person ever_

_I can't look at her and not feel like a dummy_

_Because I can't work up the courage to make her mine forever_

* * *

_Next is Carrie, a ghost whose origins are still a mystery_

_She's helped me on any cases of supernatural afterlife_

_She's been the friend that's helped me more than every_

_Because she's the only one to save my life_

* * *

_There are many others all different form each other_

_Though they don't strike me as something I need to talk about_

_My vision is fading fast so no time to be an author_

_As I feel the need to fight this bout_

* * *

_Banana Joe, Tobias, Bobert: Friends or foes_

_Masami, Teri, Carman and Leslie: New rules for these four_

_Tina, Jamie, Anton: Definitely foes that take up rows_

_Simian, Brown, Rocky, Small: Names I hated before_

* * *

_As I lay on this bed reviewing my life_

_I realize that my life is one I need to savor_

_I shouldn't be risking it like wildlife_

_Now's not the time to roll over_

* * *

_All my bad decisions_

_All feelings hurt_

_All the different story versions_

_I need to get used to being unhurt_

* * *

_For Girlfriends like Penny_

_For family members like Darwin_

_For those who care more than any_

_I must survive till my life means win!_

**A/N Random poem I wanted to do. **

**I might do more poems if people like this one!**

**Review, fav, follow, VOTE for the poll on my profile, and all that good stuff and you'll make me happy! Sal out!**


	2. It's Not Fair!

**A/N Sal here and Happy Halloween everyone! And as a present… A CarrieXGumball Poem!**

**Joy: Good to Read that you liked my last one  
**

**Marcelinefan: You've got a big vocabulary for an 11 year old... but that's AWESOME!  
**

**Summery: Carrie longs to be with Gumball, but the current circumstances forbid her from doing so… What can the poor girl do?**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

_**It's Not Fair!**_

_Some days I just hate my life, more than normal_

_It's all because of Him and Her_

_Them just wrapped up in their love bubble_

_So I continue to look for an answer_

* * *

_To what you may ask._

_To why I'll never be loved_

_I feel like I have to wear a mask_

_To hide my feelings of being unloved_

* * *

_His name is Gumball, a blue cat_

_Why would I be interested in him?_

_I couldn't ask why I love that hellcat_

_I just do no matter how much he acts dim_

* * *

_He can create excitement with anything_

_From pencils to his own head_

_No matter how little he actually cares for his well being_

_It just seems nothing could make him dead_

* * *

_Though no matter what I could do,I know the truth _

_There's only one girl he loves_

_Penny… the girl I've hated all my youth_

_Because she basically slaps me with invisible gloves_

* * *

_Though we appear friends, this is a lie_

_At least from my end_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Gumball will love for her will not bend_

* * *

_At least that's what I thought_

_They recently broke up!_

_I know it won't get me the love I've sought_

_But at least I don't feel as cutup_

* * *

_The only thing holding me back is one condition_

_I am an undead ghost_

_Though now maybe the time for action_

_Because I'm so close to this new goalpost_

* * *

_Time can screw me on a dime _

_So no time to be a brat_

_Time to take what I want to be mine_

_Time to take my favorite blue cat_

* * *

_I am Carrie_

_I love Gumball_

_I won't be stopped by Penny_

_Or anything at all_

* * *

**A/N Kind of short so to make it up here's a bonus **

_**Fleas**_

_**Adam **_

_**Had 'Um**_

**There's your bonus poem! Till next time: Review, Fav, Follow, and VOTE FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER YOU WORSHIP! And I will see you guys later! Sal out!**


	3. Why I Love Her

**A/N Sal here and he is going to try a new type of poem: a sonnet!**

**For those who have no idea what I'm talking about a sonnet is a 14 line poem with a specific rhyming scheme. There are multiple types of sonnets but I'm just going to use the one I was taught. It sounds short… but that's only because it is...**

**Summary: Gumball talks about Penny. What else do you need to know?**

**Genre: Romance**

_**Why I Love Her**_

_When I look at her my stomach does flips_

_More than a fish out of water_

_She makes me feel like she's worth the hardships_

_And makes my heart feel as light as a feather_

_She's the nicest person I've ever met_

_She'll forgive you and give you another chance_

_Though that doesn't mean she won't get upset_

_But she has me in a trance_

_I love her with all my heart_

_She makes it easy to get through each day_

_If she left me I'd feel torn apart_

_I want to make her mine everyday_

_If only I could ask her out_

_If only I didn't have to bailout_

**A/N I know it's short but that's how a sonnet works. So what did you think? Well unless you review I'll never know… so review, fav, follow, VOTE for the poll on my profile, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	4. Paper Kisses

**A/N Sal Here with yet another poem! This time by request! Writing it at 1 in the morning no less!**

**Requested by GumballTerilover. **

**I've decided on a sonnet format because I wanted to be fair to Penny. As for why Carrie gets the long one is because it's not in Gumball's POV and Carrie is a more tragic character. That and at the time it didn't even cross my mind on the sonnet format… oh well.**

**Summary: Gumball and Teri's relationship has a few problems... Can they persevere? Gumball POV**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

_**Paper Kisses**_

_I love how she is drawn so beautiful_

_And we both love each other so much but_

_When we try to kiss its gets too hurtful_

_My face will get all sore and cut_

_It's strange when I think about it_

_She can't hurt anyone on purpose_

_But touching her is like touching knife to slit_

_And yet she still leaves me breathless_

_Even through all the pain I get_

_The love she gives me in return makes it worth it_

_She has me trapped in a love net_

_And I wouldn't even try to quit_

_I want to be with Teri throughout our ages_

_All for those Paper Kisses…_

**A/N GumballTerilover… I hope I've met your standards of quality. Also much and cut don't rhyme. Just throwing that out there but I do thank you man/woman for the start as it sped things up nicely.**

**Anyway as you can see I do accept request in case you didn't read the summary for this archive but it happens sometimes. Anyway review, fav, follow, VOTE for the poll on my profile, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time. Sal out!**


	5. The Love of My Undead Life

**A/N Sal Here with another request!**

**Requested by Marcelinefan**

**I assume that I can have fun with what point in their lives this happens…**

**Summary: Gumball is seriously injured in an accident and goes into a deep life-threatening coma. Will Carrie make it through the crushing pain? Carrie's POV**

**Genre: Tragady/Romance**

_**Love of My Undead Life**_

_Inside of me, there is an unbearable aching_  
_like someone has stabbed me with a knife_  
_In front of me on a hospital bed is lying_

_The love of my undead life_

* * *

_My husband to be, only three months away_

_Don't ask me how it works_

_I love him because he will never betray_

_Because he is better than all those jerks_

* * *

_A rare feeling is welling up inside_

_A feeling known as fear_

_Fear that my fiancé almost died_

_And the fact that it was my fault made me shed a tear_

* * *

_He got bitten by a snake_

_Who was both literally and figuratively_

_He thought he was such a beefcake_

_As he wanted me so badly_

* * *

_He tried to defend me_

_His soon to be wife_

_But he got stung like a bee_

_Defending the love of his life_

* * *

_I begin to cry_

_Unable to hold the tears anymore_

_But just when I thought he would die_

_I felt something from his core_

* * *

_I feel his chest move with each breath_  
_and I see him open an eye_  
_I no longer am afraid of his death_

_The death of the love of my undead life_

* * *

_I say I'm sorry for what happened_

_He tells me that everything is ok_

_And nothing has been ruined_

_And it all sounded so cliché_

* * *

_But that to me is how I want it_

_And every worry I have is gone_

_He would never quit_

_Even after being bitten by a python_

* * *

_His name is Gumball_

_Mine is Carrie_

_My fiancé is better than all_

_And I no longer feel achy_

**A/N I hope I've done what you've asked! This was kind of fun to make and I think it turned out very nicely Till next time: Review, Fav, Follow, and VOTE and I will see you guys later! Sal out!**


	6. Center of the Storm

**A/N Sal Here with another request but first I need to do something…**

**To Guest: Yeeeeaaah? Soooooooo?**

**GumballTerilover: First, about your request. I'll make it into a one-shot because I have no idea how I'll make it a poem. Also next time you think someone hates your fav couples… don't post a review about it! I have rules on guest reviews on my profile… READ THEM! I'm not trying to be a meanie but after the crap I get some days … I need people to know what is acceptable. Also as far as I know right now, yes Teri is supposed to be a major character in a upcoming episode.**

**Marcelinefan: Don't do that! I hate that! Also about the every four chapters thing, just send me an idea and I'll make sure it gets put in the correct place. Thanks for the publicity too!**

**Requested by Eon of rest**

**Summary: Storms can be scary… but what about Superstorms… what do the people of Elmore think when one decided to run through town in the middle of the night.**

**(Yes I'm aware that "Superstorm" isn't the best word I could use…)**

**Genre: Idk…**

_**Center of the Storm**_

_The entire town of Elmore is under attack_

_From what you may ask_

_A superstorm has arrived to turn the town black_

_And surviving it would be no small task_

* * *

_Or at least in their minds it would be_

_Who am I talking about?_

_The people that hate them badly_

_Mainly the Watterson's and the cloud of doubt_

* * *

_Ever since the last storm_

_Where their house was completely demolished_

_It has made them into a new family form_

_A family who's fear has punished_

* * *

_Gumball won't let go of the ceiling_

_Darwin won't leave the basement_

_Richard needs nails that he was chewing_

_Nicole and Anais were just trying to remain valiant_

* * *

_As for the rest of the town_

_People were just as afraid_

_As lightning struck to break it down_

_And they were just praying for aid_

* * *

_People like Bobert the robot_

_Who malfunctions just from the static in the air_

_People like Jamie the…what_

_Who under the tough act, is the heart of a cuddle bear_

* * *

_People like Penny_

_Who cares about everyone to the point of worry_

_The only person not scared is Carrie_

_And it's only because she "lives" in a world that's bleakly_

* * *

_When the storm finally passes_

_And everyone begins to rebuild_

_They are all just glad they survived a storm for the ages_

_And everyone didn't get killed_

* * *

_Though not all were so lucky_

_Those who were could live on to remember them_

_From Penny to Carrie_

_They're just glad there's no more mayhem_

**A/N I'll be honest… this one I didn't have fun writing and it was just I didn't have any backup ideas for endings. That and Sandy blowing away half the East Coast and I mention a "Superstorm" doesn't really make me feel better. I know you requested a thunderstorm but I thought I'd mix it up a little.**

**Till next time: review, fav, follow, VOTE for the poll on my profile, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	7. I Am

**A/N Sal Here and no this is not a request nor is it an original piece by me!**

**All the credit goes to Antr, Fellow Fanfiction writer and friend of mine!**

**Summary: Gumball has reached enlightenment… I think…**

**Genre: WTF**

_**I Am…**_

_If you could be anywhere,  
Where would you be?  
I would be here because  
Here is where I am and  
Who I am is where I am._

_I am who I am and_  
_I can't stop being who I am_  
_Because I am who I am_  
_No matter what I do to change._

_Where is here?_  
_Here is where you are and_  
_Where you are is who you are_  
_No matter how much you try to change it._

_To someone who is from somewhere else_  
_Who you are is where they think you are from._  
_Since I am here and here is where I am_  
_To someone from somewhere else_  
_I would be... Strange._

_To be who I am_  
_To people who are from somewhere else_  
_I might be considered different_  
_From what they might expect me to be_  
_Because where I'm from is different from_  
_Where he or she is from._

_And to be who I am_  
_To people who are from somewhere else_  
_Might make them think_  
_That I am an outcast_  
_In a world full of normals and un-originals_

_But who I am_  
_Is who I am._  
_For me to change who I am_  
_Would take away the quality_  
_That makes me who I am._

_Confusing?_

_It should be._  
_These words are the word_  
_Of which people view my life._  
_And my life is based off of_  
_Where I am._

_Where am I?_  
_In my bedroom writing_  
_What will soon be torn up_  
_And thrown away so_  
_People don't see_  
_What I have to see._

_Who am I?_  
_I am Gumball Watterson._  
_Twelve year old boy_  
_Who views the world_  
_How you view the world._

_I am the same as you, but_  
_Also different because I am me_  
_And you are you._  
_Who I am is who I am and_  
_Who you are is who you are._  
_No matter what you do to change it. (Or not.)_

**A/N To Antr: Did you write this in the pm you sent me? I've had to fix like 12 I's that were lowercase.**

**But I digress; what did you think of Antr's poem! All credit should go to him as all I did was post if for him.**

**Till next time:** **review, fav, follow, VOTE for the poll on my profile, check out Antr's profile, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time! Sal out!**


End file.
